Memories of My Immortal
by ex624Angel
Summary: 626 was designed to be indestructible. He could not die. So what happens when its been thousands of years and h's the only one left?


**Memories of my Immortal**

_A/N: The song that is played through is called My Immortal. I kind of don't know the singer, but its on Kiss 95.1 all the time. Most of you will recognize it. I love the song and I feel it fits with the story. I wrote this while I was thinking. If Stitch really can't be destroyed, what would happen if that made him not only invincible, but Immortal._

_Scene fades in...Its very blurry...like, a memory..._

_Its the scene where Stitch first hears the word that changed his life.. Right when Nani was about to throw him out the door._

_It was clear..._

_"What about Ohana!"_

_"He hasn't been here that long-"_

_"Neither have I!"_

_Nani looks at Lilo_

_Stitch stops grasping the wall and looks up as to why everything had stopped._

_"Dad said Ohana means family...family means-"_

_"-Nobody gets left behind....or forgotten-" _

_Nani puts Stitch down and he looks confused..._

_Scene fades out.._

_Stitch remembers it well.. Along with all the other memories he's ever had..._

_He also remembers what Jumba built him to be...and the gift Jumba had given him...which now seems as though it was a curse._

_"...626 was designed for to be unstoppable....- he cannot be destroyed..."_

_And he was absolutely right...nothing could destroy him...and nothing ever would..._

_even 625- who had the exact same programming, didn't have what Stitch had...and that is..._

_because no one could ever destroy Stitch....he would never be..._

_It had been millenniums since he first met Lilo.. His life long friend..._

_He remembered her jr. year of high school- and how she had become quite popular and even befriended Mertle.._

_He remembered the night Kionnie proposed to her.. how he was the ring bearer. He remembered her children, even Angel, and his children._

_.. he remembered how right Jumba was, because with him, there was a new species. And after many years, his kind was common. Why, little children adopted his cousins children. He remembered the beginnings of new lives.....but..._

_he also remembered all the end of lives...years passed and so did Lilo soon pass away, just 20 years after Nani died..._

_he remembered the day when pleakley had also died...even Lilo's Grandchildren, soon passed away...he lived through it all. Even visiting Gantus funeral in year 3006. Jumba, having a 2,000 year life span also lived a good while, though...he passed on. He buried all his cousins....all six hundred and twenty- eight of them._

_Angels death came longest...and 625 hung in there for a thousand years longer... and it was just him, and Stitch...625 wasn't as cocky as he used to be...and he stuck with his only cousin. He remembered his last words.._

_"Hey cous' don't be sad...I left you a present...I perfected it where it will never die...its in the fridge. I guess this (Stitch sniffles)..Hey cous....never forget me...or any of us. Were ohana....ohana means family...family means nobody gets left behind....-"_

_Just as 625 was going to finish...his heart stopped..and he died, with a smile._

_Stitch was smiling as he covered a blanket over 625's face_

_"...of forgotten..."-Stitch_

_Stitch opened the fridge to see what 625's gift was...it was a simple...Bologna sandwich, all wrapped up._

_He was the last living thing in the universe....even all the stars had died...except one star...that never seemed to fade..._

_As stitch often looked at it, it appeared to be waiting for something. It was if, each light in the sky represented something, or someone._

_**Music Starts**_

_The earth was a desolate waste land....daytime no longer existed, for it had died too. There were no trees, no water, no grass. Not even soft soil anymore. Even the sun was gone. It had stopped shedding happiness long ago. He remembered wars that took place on that planet...screams...cries of little children. Stitch was always there to help no matter what the cost. He remembered that feeling he got after helping someone in need. But though all this time had passed, He looked no different that he did years ago. His ears were a little torn, he had a few scars. _

_Stitch's eyes seemed smaller, Stitch couldn't even change his outer appearance to make his self look like an alien anymore. But he was ok with that._

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Cerpressed by your- childish fears**_

_Stitch walked around the house he had grown up in...it didn't matter if it was pitch black because he could see in the dark._

_Each room held so many memories. Stitch hadn't been by his home in a long time. Sometimes Stitch would just pass by, not wanting to relive the pain that filled his breaking heart. Because every time he thought about his family, he felt the worst pain ever. It was like The people you love being right there, but they cant hear you or see you. It was like being dead yourself. _

**_And if you have to know-_**

_**I wish that you would just leave-**_

_Stitch began rummaging in the living room. He saw a little red blinking light. It was the VCR. it was on pause. He was surprised it still worked. They had always had a DVD player, but they wanted to keep things like an old VCR because they loved to watch old movies together. The kind people lost appreciation for long ago. Stitch turned on the television on, blowing dust inside the VCR and on the screen. He pressed play. The picture was faded and hard to see, It kept showing one clip then skipping to another. It was one of Pleakley's home videos. Stitch saw himself and Lilo. Lilo and Stitch were playing hide and seek. He saw himself as soon as Lilo caught him, she hugged him tight. _

_**your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it wont leave me alone-**_

_He heard her say "Got You!" and she grabbed his neck and held him close. Stitch stopped it and rewound that part and played it over and over. He put his paw on the screen as he paused it again at the part where they were hugging. He was trying with all his might to feel the warm embrace of Lilo again. Trying to remember what it was like to laugh and smile again. Tears rolled softly down his cheeks. It hurt so bad. He knew he was supposed to remember. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to hurt anymore. He wanted it to all go away. He just wanted the weight of his heavy heart to lift. _

_He eventually knew he had to turn off the tape. He turned off the VCR as well._

_**There's just too much that**_

_**time can not erase**_

_He went inside his old room and saw a book laying on the floor...He blew dust off of it as memories flashed through his mind with tears rolling down his cheeks..._

_He thought he berried all of Lilo's things with her grave..._

_It was the ugly duckling book...it looked as if all the pages had been ripped out except for the last two..._

_one had thee ugly duckling saying "...I'm lost..."_

_In the other, he was with his family._

_**These wounds wont seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just to real**_

_Stitch looked around more. He found his old hula skirt he used to dance with Lilo...he even found a chipped Elvis record and record player...he placed it on the player, but it wouldn't work. He tried what he used to do...he put out his claw and opened his mouth. It was playing I can't help falling in love with you..._

_Stitch stopped playing and grabbed a green doll in the distance, it was scrumph._

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**Will you still have- All of me**_

_He hugged it close and dropped to his knees, bending his head and poured his eyes out....for he knew...he was eternally alone...he knew he would never die...he knew he was immortal._

_All he had left, were memories...._

_They were the most precious things and the most hurtful things to him._

_Stitch walked towards a grave. One with no words, but it was full of things. It had pictures, toys, videos, all uncovered in the open hole._

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resemated life**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_Stitch gently placed scrumph inside and began to cover up everything. He couldn't put dirt over it, so he had to use a few blankets from his home.._

_He extended his claws and began to inscribe words. Words, he knew, no one would read. But he felt he had to write it, write it to himself. For himself. He wrote it in a foreign language. A language he didn't know he knew. But he knew what he was writing, for somehow, he felt he wasn't writing it at all, but it was if his hand was being guided by his heart. This is what it said._

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chases me**_

_**Oh- The sanity in me-**_

_"...Memories of My Immortal..." at the very top really big, then under it he wrote this..._

_"Let it be known that every being that has henceforth died, has left precious things to this very grave... For every friend that was made, for every family that was started, for every adventure, for every story, for every moment, for every love, or war or destruction...from the very moment you said Aloha for the first time till the very last...there is a memory....For I will and have forever been there...I was there when you were born, I was there when you spoke, I was there when you laughed, cried, loved hurt and felt. I was there when you were alone...I was there when you ignored me, I was there when you were scared. I was there in the midst of battle...I heard the cries of the children...I was there when innocent blood spilt to the ground, and I was there to bury it in..with my memories. _

_I am always there and I am always here...waiting....For in this grave lies not only memories, but a wish...a wish for that last star up there..trying to keep going. A wish that I have made...And I wish for Ohana....I am burying each item that holds history...so I will never forget the most important most valuable thing I learned when this planet thrived with life..."_

_"Ohana...Ohana means family...family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten..."_

_"I wish to never leave behind my Memories of my Ohana...I wish to never forget..."_

_"For now I know I am truly lost...knowing. I have nothing...but your memory.."_

_-Experiment 626- Stitch,_

_Year 97K_

_**These wounds wont seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just to real**_

_Stitch cried, and for each tear, a memory took its place...Stitch never looked away from that blinking star. The only bit of life he could see....and he sat there and starred. He repeated the same thing over and over..."Ohana...Ohana means family...family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten, Ohana...Ohana means family...family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten..., Ohana...Ohana means family...family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten, Ohana...Ohana means family...family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten.......He repeated it over and over. Soon...he found...it wasn't Jumba who made him immortal, but it was his memories all this time that kept him alive, he realized this after his whole body was numb._

_**There's just too much that**_

_**time can not erase**_

_"Ohana...Ohana means family...family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten, Ohana...Ohana means family...family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten..." It kept going through his mind, and it seemed as if light got closer and closer and closer to Stitch with each second._

_"Ohana means Family- Family means nobody gets left behind-or forgotten."_

_"Ohana means Family- Family means nobody gets left behind."_

_"Ohana means Family- Family means."_

_Stitch stopped there...and tried saying it again.._

_"Ohana means...."_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_He was confused..._

_He opened his mouth to say something...but no words came out..._

_He didn't remember anything-not even his own name..._

_He had nothing...no memories, no family..._

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**Will you still have- All of me**_

_He looked up and saw a star, which seemed to be close enough to look like a fire-ball.._

_It was coming at him..._

_It came so fast, that at the very second that Stitch stopped talking. The star went straight through his heart. It came so fast it didn't hurt. In fact- It felt as if pain was leaving. His body glowed as the star past through. Stitch looked like a white light. He was floating up. But, it was like, it wasn't he himself floating, but his soul._

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone-**_

_**But though your still with me- **_

_**I've been alone all along-**_

_Stitch remembered Jumba telling him as he was being created that he was born so completely evil, that he was the only thing he ever made that would never have a soul. Because if you are immortal, you can't have a soul. But even in spirit, he knew what had happened. He had died. He found it not as a bad thing, but as a blessing. For as he moved up through time and space, he felt the burden of the world being lifted from his shoulders. And in that instant. He closed his eyes, and smiled._

_Stitch...who was immortal...earned his soul....and the scene began to fade as his soul disappeared into the light._

_Stitch opened his eyes. He was standing on nothing. Everything around him was white. He saw himself, walking towards him. He walked closer, so did his self. But there was something different. He saw behind the thing that looked like him were his entire Ohana. He pinched himself. He felt no pain. Could he be dreaming?_

_If he couldn't feel anything, the could it really be real? _

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**Will you still have- **_

_He touched his own hand. Then he realized it was a reflection. He turned his head, and if it were a miracle, he saw everyone. He ran towards everyone. He knew he wasn't dreaming. For though he could not feel pain, he felt love. And it was the realest feeling, he had ever felt....._

_**All of me**_

_**me-**_

_**me-**_

_**Music fades as so does everything else.....**_


End file.
